


You'll Never Learn

by writerblocked



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblocked/pseuds/writerblocked
Summary: They found subtle ways to express themselves. Choreography that involved a bit more touching than strictly necessary, making eyes and faces across the crowded dance hall while they worked with their partners.
Relationships: The Narcoleptic Argentinean/Nini Legs-in-the-Air
Kudos: 7





	You'll Never Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labyrinth_Runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/gifts).



> You know, I first saw Moulin Rouge in mid-2018, before the musical had started to perform in theaters, and my best friend and I were calling the Argentinian Santiago. Funny how things turn out, huh? Anyway, this is dedicated to all the persistent fans out there, and one of my very good friends. :)

Most of the Moulin Rouge was aware of the secret romance going on behind the closed door of Satine’s dressing room. How could they not, when they were so indescreet about their relationship? The only things that kept their wandering hands at bay were Harold’s stern gaze and the duke’s greedy eyes. Satine giggled, Christian pranced around like a schoolboy, and they rubbed on one another like cats in heat.

What most of the Moulin Rouge didn’t know was that there was more than one love affair being carried on under their noses, and it was happening between none other than little Nini Legs-in-the-Air and the passionate Argentinian dancer in their midst. They were far more discreet about their business, keeping their touches to a minimum in public and saving their passions away from wandering eyes. Nini had never denied herself feelings like Satine, the Argentinian was not new to love like Christian.

They found subtle ways to express themselves. Choreography that involved a bit more touching than strictly necessary, making eyes and faces across the crowded dance hall while they worked with their partners. They were not insecure in their love. They could handle a bit of distance, as long as it was tempered when they could be alone.

But, like all forbidden romances, their story was not safe from strife, and when tragedy struck, it struck them hard.

It was the tango. The message. The Argentinian warning Christian about the dangers of falling for a woman who refused to give away her heart. Telling him through dance what the duke was capable of and that it would leave him in ruins. The men were meant to be rough with her, meant to move faster and harder, meant to make a mockery of the tango to express the violence in men’s hearts.

They were not supposed to be this rough. They were not supposed to have weapons. Nini was not supposed to spin into the Argentinian’s arms and reveal a knife sticking out of her chest.

The tango, the story of Roxanne, was about jealousy. Lust. The fall of man over a woman. And that was what it brought. There was no way to tell who had done it when the dancers scattered, but at the moment he hardly cared.

He cradled her in his arms, lowered her to the ground as her breathing became labored. He hushed her as she tried to speak, accidentally smearing blood down her chin, but she was persistant.

“Please,” she said. “P-please, I have to tell you...”

His chest was caving in, but he knew she didn’t have much time and he didn’t want to spend it fighting her. He nodded. “Tell me, Nini. Tell me what you have to say.”

“Y-you shouldn’t...” she started, and he wondered how she would finish. How she would tell him that he shouldn’t be sad, he shouldn’t keep himself from loving again, he shouldn’t drown in grief and let the world pass him by.

“You shouldn’t spam authors with requests for a pairing that’s entirely unrelated to the subject matter of their story. It’s really rude and selfish and if you’re so damn invested in the idea you should just write it yourself,” she said with her very last breath.

“Wait, what?” said the Argentinian, stunned to his core.

But it was too late. She was gone.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I normally wouldn't do this but I just honestly got so fucking tired of seeing people posting comments with this request. It's fucking ridiculous. If you want to see it written so badly, write it your fucking self. Don't harangue authors who are clearly not interested in your suggestions to write things for you. It's one thing if someone opens up their comments box or their tumblr account for you to give them suggestions and prompts. It's another thing entirely to go onto their work about something _completely different_ wherein they _do not mention_ taking requests and asking them multiple times to do your request. 
> 
> We write fic for free. Please don't take advantage of our patience and kindness.


End file.
